Adopted
by 03rm921
Summary: Tony dad has died but he leaves Tony a note that he is adopted when he was a baby can Tony Find out who family he is really from.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Tony dad has died but he leaves Tony a note that he is adopted when he was a baby can Tony Find out who family he is really from._

 _A/N This story will revolve around Tony and his team also it will have Zoe in it also it will involve the NCIS New Orleans Team in as well._

 _This will be 6 parts_

 _In This Story Tony and Zoe are now living together_

* * *

It was 3:00 AM Early Friday morning, Tony and Zoe was woken up by someone knocking at the door. He got up and went to answer it. There was a man in a suit standing there

"My apologies for the late visit Tony, I am your fathers lawyer" the man said

"Please come in what can I do for you is dad alright" He said Zoe had now come though and they both sat on the couch.

"I am afraid your father has passed away"

"What, he was alright the last time I saw him" he replied, he then felt Zoe touch his hand.

"You thought he was, im afraid for the past few months your father has had cancer and he did not tell you because he did not want you to worry about him.

"I understand"

"Good now, now he has written out his will and he knew you did not want any of his money but he has given you enough to last your life, as for the rest of his bank accounts he wants to give it to a navy charity."

"Wow that's good of him"

"Yes I was surprised when he said that also he said you can go though his house get rid of whatever you like and keep what you want, now I must be going I will call you to arrange the funeral."He said as he was walking out the door "Oh I almost forgot he wanted me to give you this he did not say what was in it" he said and handed him a letter.

"Thank you"

As the Lawyer left Tony sat back down on the couch and opened the letter he also let Zoe read it as well

 _Son_

 _If you are reading this I have lost my battle with cancer, I am sorry I did not tell you but I did not want to worry you about it. Anyway this may come to a shocked to you but I am not your real father and your mum wasn't your real mum._

Tony stopped reading for a moment and looked at Zoe who also was looking at him with a shocked face they then both went back to reading the letter

 _You were chosen to be adopted before you were born and the reason is because me and your mother could not have children of our own so we applied for adoption from a couple in Alabama. I don't know if there are still there but their last name name was LaSalle, I am sorry but that is all I can give you but good luck._

 _Dad_

When he finished the letter he put it down and got up and went in the the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Zoe then came in.

"I am sorry this must be hard for you Spider"

"It's fine I am just shocked that is all I don't even know where to begin to look for my real parents"

"We will figure it out but lets just try and get some more sleep"

"OK"

They both went back to bed for the rest of the night until the alarm went of at 8:00 am.

Tony got in the office just before 9.00am and Bishop and McGee were already there. He didn't here them say good morning to them until McGee shouted louder

"TONY"

He snapped out of his thought's "What?" he said

"Are you alright"asked Bishop

"No, my father passed away turns out he had cancer" he told them

"Sorry Tony"McGee said

"That's not the worst part he left me a letter saying i was adopted at birth"

"WOW"Both McGee and Bishop said

"But I have decided I am going to sort his funeral out first before I start looking into my real family"

They were all cut off when Gibbs came in "Not right now we have got a dead marine"

They all Got there stuff and headed out

* * *

 _End of part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 of the story_

It has been a week since Tony father had died, he had buried him this morning and it was a now Saturday afternoon, He was on the couch watching TV when Zoe sat down next to him, he looked at her and put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close she rested her head on his shoulder, he gave a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you ok Spider?"

"I am fine just been a long few weeks and now I have buried my dad I have got another task to do in finding who my real parents are"

"I know and I am going to be here for you what ever happens"

"Thanks Zoe but I don't even know where to begin"

"We will figure it out"

They spent all afternoon watching movies together a few hours later Tony looked at the clock and notices the time it was 11:00pm, he looked down at Zoe and she is fast asleep, so he gently nudged her, she starts to moved and then looked up at him.

"I think we should go to bed now Zoe"

"Ok"

The both got up and got changed for bed when they were in she curled up to him and rest her head on his chest.

"Night Spider"

Night Zoe" she said, it didn't take long for both of them fell asleep.

The weekend went by and it was Monday morning Tony woke up to the sound of the alarm going off , he felt Zoe shift in his arms he looked at her and lent down and place a small kiss on her forehead

She opened he eyes and smiled at him "Morning Spider"

"Morning I am going into work to take time off to see if I can take a week off to track down my real parents.

"Ok"

They got up and changed and had their breakfast

A Hour later Zoe dropped him off an Ncis and he then walked into the bullpen to see Bishop and McGee already there

 _"_ "Morning guys" he greeted Bishop and McGee

"Morning" They both replied

"Tony I have been thinking about who your father adopted you off he said their name was LaSalle right." McGee said

"Yea"

"Well think about who is on the NCIS team in New Orleans and last Name is LaSalle"

"You mean Chris"

Yes I do, it's worth a shot"

"I'm on it"

"Tony then went and set up Mtac meeting with LaSalle... A few minutes late Chris came on"

"Hey Tony" Chris replied

 _End of part 2,_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3 of the story_

 _Recap Tony's father as just died and he has reveled to Tony that he is adopted from a family called LaSalle last time McGee thought his brother could be Chris from the new Orleans team and last chapter ended with Chris coming on to mtac_

* * *

"Hey Tony" Chris said

"Hey Chris"

"What can I do for you Tony?"

"Looked this may sound silly but my father has just died and he said I was adopted from a family in Alabama and their last name was LaSalle"

"Are you serious" Chris said in shocked

"No, it was McGee who brought your family up, I know it might not be true but I thought I would ask see I you could talk to your mum"

"Leave it with me Tony she is out of town today but I will have a word with her tomorrow when she gets back in"

"Ok thanks Chris"

The both signed off, Tony headed back down stairs to see Bishop and McGee staring at him

"What"

"What did Chris say" McGee asked

"He said he will asked his mum tomorrow when she get back into town"

"Ok"

Then Gibbs came in

"Come on dead navy marine"

The same time in New Orleans LaSalle headed back to his desk

"What did Tony want" Brody asked

"His Father has just died and he gave Tony a letter saying he was adopted by a family in Alabama the last name being LaSalle"

"No way" Percy said

Before Chris could reply Pride came in

"Dead navy lieutenant"

A few Hours later it was 10.00 back Washington and Tony was sitting at his desk finishing his paper work before he headed home, Zoe had rang him saying would he like to be picked up but he had declined because he said he still had a few things to finished of.

It was now 11.00pm and Tony made his way into his apartment, he locked the door and headed for the bedroom he saw Zoe there she had steady breathing but knew she was not fully asleep, He got changed a slip into bed next to her. She moved and put her head on his chest and he then wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your day Spider"

"It was good I may have found my real family but not 100% sure yet, I should find out tomorrow"

"That's great news who do you think is"

"The a person in the New Orleans team called Chris LaSalle, he was born in Alabama but he moved to New Orleans when he was little and I did some research turns out his parents still live there when I was born"

"Great when will you find out?"

"Tomorrow Hopefully Chris is going to talk to his Mum when she get back into town tomorrow"

"That Great news"

The looked at each other and lent in for a kiss, few minutes later they were both fast asleep in each other arms.

* * *

 _That was the end of part 3 please leave a review on what you think so far. Sorry the chapters are not longer but i am still new to writing story's so i hope they will get longer as i write more._


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4 of the story_

* * *

The Next morning Tony was woken up by a soft kiss he opened his eyes and saw Zoe sitting there, he smiled and sat up and returned the kiss.

"Morning Spider" she greeted him

"Morning"

"I made you breakfast"

"Thank you"

Zoe got up and went back to the kitchen to dish up there breakfast while Tony got dressed... A few Minutes later Tony walked into the dining area and saw Zoe had dished up

Just as they finished breakfast Tony's Cell phone went of he answered

"Hello"

"Hey Tony its Chris"

"Hey Chris have you talked to your mum"

"She has just got home; I am on my way now"

"Great"

"Can we set up an Mtac meeting for later I don't want to do this on the phone?"

"Yea sure talk to you later"

The both hung up and Tony went to help Zoe washed up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck, they stayed in that position for a while. They broke apart and he helped her dry up.

"What did Chris Say?"

"He said he is on his way to talk to his mum now, we are going to talk in mtac later to see whets what"

"That's good"

A few hours later Tony was working on the case at his desk when his phone went off

"Agent Dinozzo" He greeted

"Tony its Chris are you ready for Mtac"

"Yea I will head up now" They both hung up and Tony looked at Gibbs

"That was Agent LaSalle I am going to Mtac"

"Need me to come"

"No it's a personal matter"

"Ok"

Tony and got up and went up to Mtac and saw Chris there already

"Hey Chris"

"I have talked to mum and she said yes they did give a child up for adoption about the same time you were born but she can't be so sure, so she said what if we fly over and asked your forensic scientist to compare yours and her DNA."

"That would be great, and then we will know for sure"

"Ok I will booked our flight to Washington from 2.00pm so we should get to you at about 5.00pm

"Ok thanks Chris"

They both signed out

Tony then went back down to the bullpen and saw Gibbs looking at him

"What did LaSalle Want?"

"Oh he talked to his mum and he said she did give up a child for adoption around the year i was born they are heading to Washington soon."

"Oh that's great"

Tony and Gibbs then went back to work.

* * *

 _End of part 4 like i said before Sorry the chapters are not longer but i am still new to writing story's so i hope they will get longer as i write more._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is Part 5 of the story. It starts a few an hours after last chapter._

* * *

Chris LaSalle and his mum arrived at Washington airport once they were out the called a taxi and they arrived at the navy yard around 5.00pm; after getting their visitors badges they went up to the bullpen and saw Tony sitting there and went over to him.

"Hey Tony"

"Hey Chris, Mrs. LaSalle" he greeted

"Hey Tony are we ready to figure this out" Chris said

"Yes"

Tony got up and then all three went down to Abby who was waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Abby said "are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes we have to be positive" Tony replied

Chris and his mum agreed so Abby took Tony and Chris's mum DNA and she started running it, she then turned to them.

"I am afraid it will take till tomorrow morning"

"Ok I will get Chris and his mum booked into a hotel for the night"

Tony had got them booked into a hotel and he took the rest of the day of to show them the sights of Washington, They also went to dinner together and Tony was telling them about his childhood and how his mother had died when he was 8 and how he went to boarding school and how he ended up at military school. They were half way though their dinner when Mrs. LaSalle started talking

"Tony If you are the boy I gave up I want you to know I am sorry but we were not ready at the time."

"It's ok I ended up fine I have got a great job and a fantastic girlfriend my life I great."

It was now 10.30am he had a great day with Chris and his mum, he had just dropped them both off at the hotel and he was now in his apartment, It looked like Zoe has gone to bed already he did call her saying don't wait up so he headed into kitchen first to get a drink and he was thinking on how he really hoped that it would be a match because he would finally have a brother and Chris seems like a great guy and he reminded him of himself when he was that age.

A few minutes later Tony went into the bedroom and saw Zoe laying there she looked like she was asleep so he got changed and carefully slip into the bed trying not to wake Zoe up but she woke up anyway.

Zoe sat up then she moved to curl up to him she then felt him put his arm around her shoulder and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Spider have you got a match yet" she said with a tired voice

"Not yet Abby said it would be ready first thing tomorrow" he replied

"Ok"

He gave a kiss on the forehead and then they both laid down fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 _End of part 5 thank you for everyone who is reading. Next part will be the last one._


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 and final part of the story

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of his phone going off he reached for it and awnsered it.

"Dinozzo" he said in a sleepy voice

"Tony its Abby I got the results but I don't want to tell you over the phone"

"Ok Abbs give me an hour and I will call Chris and head in"

"Ok"

Tony hung up to see Zoe awake looking at him he smile and gave her a kiss

"Abby has got a match but she won't tell over the phone so I got go"

"Ok will you phone me with the results?"

"Of course I will and if it's a match how about you meet up with them for dinner you don't have too if you don't want to."

"Of course I will"

Tony gave her one last kiss and got up and changed and headed out the door, an hour later all three of them were down at Abby's lab Tony had called Chris on his way to work.

"Ok so I got a match on Tony and Chris mum DNA and it's a match" she said with a smile

Tony looked at them and wasn't sure what to say

"Tony I sorry we had to give you up but at that point we were not ready to have a kid then.

"Its fine really, my father was aright to grow up with"

"Tell you what how about all three of us go to dinner and Tony why don't you bring your girlfriend with you I would like to meet her" Chris said

"Sure"

All three left Abby's lab and Tony went to phone Zoe.

"Hey Zoe"

"Hey Spider"

"Abby got a match and I was adopted Chris mum is my real mum"

"That's great news"

"Yea anyway they said they would like to meet you tonight we are going out"

"That sounds great I would love to meet them"

"Great I will see you tonight"

They both hung up... The day went by and all three of them had dinner,They got along great, Tony and Zoe had just dropped Chris and his mum back off at the airport to head home and Tony promised he would come visit them.

Few Minutes later Tony and Zoe just entered their apartment

"Well it has been a few exciting days" Tony said

"It has"

They both stared at each other and moved in close and they kissed each other.

Tony was going to miss his father who has raised him all these years but he was happy, he has got a great girlfriend and now a mum and Chris as a brother also as Chris mentioned he got another brother and a sister who he is looking forwarded to meeting.

The End

* * *

 _End of the story thank for everyone for reading, sorrry the chapters wasn't longer i am getting use to it so hopefully they will get longer as i go_


End file.
